


Say The Line, Kiran!

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Series: Lewding The Heroes [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Deepthroating, Drabble, Evil Dyute | Delthea, F/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: Kiran has been summoning heroes since he had been summoned himself. So when the umpteenth attractive hero comes out of the gate, he is pretty tired of having to bang them. But Anna insists they do so...





	Say The Line, Kiran!

"Where... am I?" This was the common question most heroes ask when they were summoned. The dazed and confused hero looked around until she noticed Kiran. "Tatarrah? It's me, Delthea. Please... give me your orders." Kiran simply looked to Anna who gave him a grin.

"Say the line, Kiran!" Anna winked. With a dejected sigh, Kiran looked to the corrupted Delthea and muttered:

"Suck my dick." Anna cheered as Delthea got on her knees and pulled down his pants, not even caring about the burns on his genitals. She simply deepthroated his dick as Anna recorded the sex for profit.


End file.
